welcome to my life
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: pg13 for kater chaps. ne ways this is a ryro fic so rouge and pyo fall for each other
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ok this is my first x-men fic. And I'm usually a rietro fan but I saw x2 today and I thought that rouge and Pyro would look cute together so that 's what this fic is gonna end up being. A Ryro. And this takes place well I'm not really sure where. I guess it's mostly based on evolution but there's stuff from the movies in here to, so enjoy and please R&R.  
"I welcome you to the institute Mr. Allerdyce" said Charles Xavier who was sitting behind his desk. John Allerdyce a.k.a. Pyro was sitting lazily in a chair infront of the Prof. Flicking his litter open and shut.  
  
"Scott will show you to your rooms and you may join us for dinner when your ready." Pyro nodded and left the room and followed Scott down the many hallways of the Xavier mansion to the level that held the bedrooms. He was shown to a room near the end of the hall way. He glared at his surroundings, not to happy to be here. But he had no where's else to go. No family that wanted him, this was the best he could do for now. Scott left him alone to unpack the few things he had.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the mutants at the mansion were impatiently waiting for dinner to come when they would be able to meet the new mutant that so far they new nothing about.  
  
"like I wonder who the new kid is. And what there mutation is." Kitty babbled excitedly in the room that she and Rouge shared. Rouge was sprawled out on her bed trying to block out her roommates ramblings when a voice entered there heads that belonged to Xavier beckoning them for dinner. Kitty gave an excited squeal and bounded out of the room and down the stairs. Rouge on the other hand took her time walking down the stairs to the dinning room where her teammates and new student were. Her emerald green eyes lit up in joy when she saw Logan standing next to storm in the room. She then bounded over (much like the way kitty had left there room a few minutes earlier.) and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.  
  
"ye miss me stripes?" he asked.  
  
"no not really." She said sarcastically when she released him. she smiled and took her seat at the long table next to Even and waited for pro. Xavier to come. She didn't have to wait to long when he entered, followed by a tall boy who looked to be around her age with brown hair.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you john Allerdyce. Also known as Pyro. His mutation is that he can control and manipulate fire at his will. John I would like you to meet the x-men Kurt also known as nightkrawler, even Monroe(spyke), bobby drake (ice man), kitty Pryde (shadowcat), Jamie madrox (multiple) Jubliation lee (jubilee) Jean Gray, Scott summers (Cyclopes) Oror Monroe (storm) Logan (wolverine) and of course Rouge." He introduced everyone around the table at last stopping on Rouge. Johns gaze lingered on her for a moment before taking the empty seat next to kitty and immediately regretted it when he had to spend the rest of dinner listening to her drone on and on about something stupid, he couldn't remember what because he had tried to ignore her. He thanked whatever god was listening to him when the Prof. Excused them all from the table. He hadn't said hardly two words since he arrived here. All he knew so far was that he would attend Bayville high with the others starting tomorrow and he now knew his 'teammates' names. He slowly ascended the large staircase to his room that he shared with Bobby. He caught a glimpse of Rouge entering her room before she shut the door. He had been intrigued by her. She seemed to remind him of the way he felt.  
  
He and Bobby became close friends fast and were creating havoc among the other students. John had loosened up A LOT sine the previous night and the students could now see that he was a jokester like Bobby and Even but not quite as bad.  
  
"your gonna fit in quite nicely here sugah." Rouge told him at breakfast.  
  
A/N: ok that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R. and if you have any suggestions for this fic or any of my others please tell me. 


	2. auther notes

Hey peoples. I need some ideas for this fic. I have NONE!!!!!!!!!!! Please I need some ideas. Any ideas you have I wanna here em, your the ones reading this fic you know what you want. 


	3. incounter in the kitchen

A/N: thank you so much for all of your great ideas. I tend to get writers block A LOT so keep sending ideas I love to here them even if I don't use them all. Please R&R I wanna know if you like this next chapter. And if your wondering when this takes place I'm not really sure when it takes place because it has things from x2 and the series so if you haven't seen the second movie the next chapter WILL have SPOILERS so see the movie !!!!!!!!!!it's like the best movie ever!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the chap.  
So far John didn't mind living at the institute anymore. He got along great with Bobby and the two were now inseparable best friends. But he still didn't know the others that well, nor what most of there mutation were. He new Bobby's was ice and Kurt's was teleporting (not really sure if I spelled that right I suck at spelling) But the one who intrigued him the most was Rouge. She hadn't exactly talked to him yet and from what he had found out from Bobby she was kitty's roommate and liked to keep to herself.  
That night after an hour or so of tossing and turning Rouge made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was the only one up at the moment. Sighing she pulled a carton of rocky road (yummy ^-^) ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from a near by drawer. She hopped up onto the island counter and began eating.  
"do you always eat ice cream in the middle of the night? Alone? And from the carton?" asked a voice from the door.  
  
"depends on who's askin." She replied. John came over from the door and took a seat on a bar stool infront of her. She pulled another spoon out from the drawer beside her and passed it to him along with the ice cream carton.  
  
"so couldn't sleep or just in the mood for a midnight snack?" he asked, taking a bite of ice cream.  
  
"a little of both ah guess." She mumbled.  
  
"wanna talk about it?"  
  
"well...."  
  
"if not you wanna tell me something bout you and then the problem?" she looked down at him for a minute, contemplating the idea.  
  
"how about you ask a question ah answer then ah ask a question and you answer."  
  
"works for me.'  
"so you wanna know bout me?" he nodded and she continued. " ah never knew who mah parent's were. Ah was livin with a foster family since ah was little, in Mississippi. Ah found out ah was a mutant when ah had mah first kiss, it was horrible." she said softly. " ah scared the hell outa mah foster family. Ah ran after that. Then Logan found me. And ah felt safe like everything was gonna be okay and he wouldn't let nothing happen to me. Then the X-men found us and we came here. Logan left to go find out about his past in Canada. He left me his dog tags and told me he'd be back for em. And he kept his promise. He came back the night that the Prof. introduced you."  
"what exactly is your mutation?"  
"hold on a second. It's your turn to answer one of mah questions."  
  
"okay then what do you wanna know about the almighty god s gift to women?" she smiled at the smirk on his face after he said this.  
  
"ah wanna know about your past."  
"well to tell you the truth I don't remember to much. I blocked it all out after I found out about my mutation. My parent kicked me out when I set fire to the living room rug and they found out I was a mutant. I couldn't hide it like Bobby did. After that I kind of traveled around for a while. Until I ended up here." Rouge smiled at him. she new what he had been threw.  
  
"so now you have to tell me what your mutation is."  
"ah can't touch anyone. If ah touch a mutant ah absorb their memories and powers." She mumbled, grabbing the ice cream back and taking a huge bite. "the problem is ah could kill some one if ah hold on to long. Ah'm just learning how to control them now. And it's not going to well. What about your powers?"  
"I can control and manipulate fire, but I can't create it."  
"wow." She had always liked fire, the glow and warmth from it. And the fact that you couldn't touch it. Kind of like her. (the no touching thing anyway.)  
  
"can ah see?" he nodded and took his ever present lighter from his pocket. Flicking it open she watched the small flickering flame. Her eyes widened when it moved to the palm of his hand and moved them, manipulating them into a fire rose.  
  
"wow, it's beautiful." He looked up at her and then back to the small flame they were interrupted by a noise from the door. They both looked up to see Jamie and Jubilee standing in there. Rouge rolled her eyes from the excited look and small squeal that Jubilee let out. Knowing that she would be bombarded with questions from her and kitty the next day.  
  
A/N: okay there's the second chapter. Tell me what you think and tell me if you have anymore ideas. 


	4. authers notes again

I'm such a hypocrite. I don't like it when other people just leave there fics but then I go and do the same thing after I say I wouldn't smiles shyly ok so from now on as soon as I get the idea I'll post. But right now I have no ideas for any of my fics so if you have any ideas please tell me. For this fic or any of my fics. I'm desperate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. sneaking out

Hey all I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! My inspiration for the moment has returned but I assure u all it will leave me again.  
  
"well hello you two." Said jubilee from the doorway giving them both 'the all knowing look' she tended to get. Which she had the right to give seeing as Rouges legs were basically around Johns waist considering the close vicinity of the bar stool that he was sitting on.  
  
"hey Jubs" rouge mumbled and quickly looked down at the carton of ice cream. She blushed slightly when John leaned over to her (Jubilee had begun to babble something in the doorway.)  
  
'what ya sat we get out of here?' he whispered in her ear. She could feel shivers go up her spine when his warm breathe tickled her ear.  
  
'meet me in the front hall in fifteen minutes.' She nodded.  
  
'we'll I'm beat g'night Jubilee, Rogue." and with that he was gone back out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Rogue said her excuses and soon followed. Quietly she entered her room and in the dark she dressed in a back shirt with dragon on it that had fishnet sleeves, black jeans, and combat boots. And just as quietly she left grabbing a black hoody as she left hoping that Kitty wouldn't wake up.  
  
'so where are we going?' she asked when he met her in the hall he held a finger to her lips and led her out to the garage. He took a set of keys from the key rack and headed over to Scott's motorcycle. She followed his lead and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He turned it on, revved the engine and took off content at the small scream Rouge let out.  
  
'so where are we going Sparky?' he smirked  
  
'wait and see stripes' he called back over the wind. She held tight as they went over a bump in the road. She lay her head on his back as they continued on. She looked up when he stopped. She could feel the heavy beat of music coming from the club that stood infront of them.  
  
'welcome to the hot spot' announced John as he climbed off. 'you coming?' he asked when she just sat there.  
  
'huh? Yeah I'm comin' she said and followed him to the front of the line. When they got to the bouncer he only nodded and let them pass without a word. She could here a few groans from the people still standing in the line impatiently waiting. As soon as the petite goth entered the club she felt at home. John took her over to the bar and ordered two beers.  
  
'ah never new you were the partyin type sparky.' She yelled over the music.  
  
' I didn't know you were a drinker babe." He yelled back indicating to her almost finished bottle.  
  
'u don't know the half of it sparky.' She yelled ' c'mon'  
  
"where?' she grabbed his beer and set it on a table and dragged him off to the mosh pit. 


End file.
